PMD: Those who you love are closer than you think
by Robin.exe
Summary: Had to re upload the story from accidently deleting it   Warning Lemons: Male Grovyle and Female Pikachu


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Sorry for accidently deleting this everyone...I was going to reply to reply to Pokegirl, but the text file replaced itself onto the story itself. Sorry for the inconvience.**

**Pokegirl 360: I could try but don't expect it to come right away ^^; But what do you have in mind?**

**XXX**

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Those who you love are closer to you than you think.

It has been a very fun week for Pikachu and Grovyle. Especially Pikachu who was once a human, who got turned into a Pokemon by a mysterious force, in turn was the Pokemon Pikachu. The electric mouse type Pokemon. Her and her partner Grovyle was on a mission in the future to find a way to go back to the past and restored time from stopping and freezing all living beings. The Pokemon behind the cause of the time distortion and freezing the world was Diagla! The Time Dragon steel Pokemon.

All that now was in the past not to make it sound like a pun. Pikachu and Grovyle, after the grass Pokemon manage to bring her and her partner Riolu back into the past to stop the Pokemon with the help of Celebii the time travel Pokemon. Allowed the Grovyle to go back with the Pikachu after everything was restored and all that is back to normal in the world, with the time reverting back to normal and no longer threatening the world of Pokemon!

Ever since then, the two have been spending time with each other a lot. Along with doing missions together and helping out Pokemon that are in need of help, they even help those who wanted to be together or, some that wanted her team especially to aid them in their time of need. It was all good in the world with no life threatening dangers to harm them in their time of peace.

Pikachu and Grovyle were both at the beach as they were watching the sunset together. Remembering all the times they spent on beaches like these before coming to the past, watching the same beautiful sunset at the horizon. Grovyle taking a quick peak at the small Pikachu Pokemon and partner, couldn't believe how far she came, along with all the experience of being a Pokemon. He didn't know how or why she turned into one, but knew it was probably destiny for her to save the Pokemon world from the time freezing all living beings. He couldn't help but grin, maybe she couldn't do much as a Human, but maybe a Pokemon? Yeah, she definitely do alot better as a Pokemon then a Human.

"Hey Pikachu?" he asked the small mouse Pokemon who twitched her left ear and tilted her head up to the grass type.

"Yeah Grovyle?" she asked him and watch as he looked towards the sunset along with sighing deeply.

"Do you ever want to go back as a Human? I mean, that was what you originally were?" He asked her while shifting his lack pupil in his golden eyes at the girl, who shrug her shoulders and happily smiled up to the Grovyle with a serene smile.

"Well at first I wanted too…But meeting everyone here on the island, Riolu, Wigglytuff and all of my friends as Pikachu is a lot better than as a human…Since well…" she then looked down to the sandy beach, twirling her Pikachu fingers in the sand making small swirl designs. Grovyle soften his eyes and rested a hand on her back while rubbing it up and down. He knew as a human, she didn't make any friends. While most of the human's she met were always wanted to battle or betraying her trust by telling her secrets to others, while saying that making friends and getting close to Pokemon made her weird.

There was nothing wrong with making friends with Pokemon or hanging around with them either, though he couldn't but chuckle out loud making the female mouse to look up at Grovyle with a playful leer. "OH? What is oh so funny great wise Grovyle?" She said with a playful tone and clasping her paws together as the Grovyle calmed down his laughter and reply to her.

"I was just remembering back then that you wanted to be able to speak to us Pokemon, considering you couldn't understand me when you were human" he said while playfully ruffling her head causing the girl to giggle from the affection he was giving to her. She too was laughing with him, remembering those exact words she said to Grovyle when she was human too…And now she is able to live that dream along with living beside the Pokemon!

"Ah yeah…I remember that very much and glad that it happen too. Especially seeing something like this with your friends? Definitely worth it!" she exclaimed with Grovyle who happily agreed with her as they just sat with each other watching the sun finally setting and Pikachu getting up from her spot stretching out. "Well, time to hit the hay. We did a lot today so let's do our best tomorrow Grovyle" she announced while smiling up to the grass type, who chuckle a bit.

"You go on ahead Pikachu, I need to think through some things before heading to bed" He explained to her which she shrug and started walking back up to the mountain hide out that Riolu made during their time of becoming villains. He was very resourceful too and wondered how he was doing after returning back to the wigglytuff guild.

Xxx

Sitting there on the beach by himself, Grovyle was trying to fight every urge that was going through his body that has been bugging him for the past week and that is to mate. Now the reason why he wanted to is because Pikachu was giving off a lot of hormones from her body. She probably doesn't know yet, but lately almost every male Pokemon she walked by will give her a very pervasive looked, especially Raichu and Electabuzz, since Pikachu's can mate with those type of Pokemon.

But a grass type wanting to mate with her who is an electric type was beyond him? That and didn't help that he would dream about his partner mating with each other and doing different acts of mating. He groan as he could feel his heat showing itself down there as he shook his head in shame, while covering his head with his hands. She is his partner and friend he shouldn't be thinking of her like that along the fact not letting his urge the get best of him! But it was very difficult since it's in the Pokemon nature to try and find someone to mate with.

Though he could try to hold it in again for another day but if he were to do that and keep holding it any longer than now. He will absolutely go crazy without doing it with someone and soon…Then he came up with an idea, he open his adventure pack and search for a certain item that will work on any type of Pokemon. No matter what condition their in, except for those who have insomnia abilities that prevents them from falling asleep. The item he was looking for was the Sleep seed, raising the seed up to eye level and let out a sigh and hung his head low while shaking it left and right in shame. "I can't do that to her…I mean it is for both Pokemon pleasures to feel great during the session." He said to himself while throwing the seed into the water, as a Magickarp was swimming by and swallowed the seed by accident, widening its eyes and slowly fluttered them closed and belly up to the surface that made Grovyle to sweat drop from what just happen. Sighing and slapping his knees with his hands, he decided that he will go one more day without released or pleasures.

Xxx

After walking back up the mountain road that is leading towards the mountain top, he notice how some Pokemon's were out tonight and holding hands, as the females were seducing their lovers into their homes, along with some Pokemon's who were more reluctant to do it, change their minds after being kissed.

Shaking his head and trying to clear his mind of doing anything to harm Pikachu, but was losing the mental battle as the images kept appearing in his head, along with her screaming out for his name and breathing heavily. Shaking his head again, getting out of those thoughts as he tries to clear his mind, while wearing a blush. He decided to run towards the mountain top of where they were living right now, to calm himself down and not have his heat showing out from his body. Once he reach to the top of the mountain, breathing and panting from the run looked up towards the moon and smile, glad he accomplished of getting rid of any dirty thoughts out of his system and let out a content sigh. Before he reach the stairs though, he squint his eyes a bit from hearing what seems to be deep breathing?

He slowly descended down the stairs carefully, trying not to make a single noise with each step he took. Once he reached at the end of the stair well and peek around the corner only to widen his eyes from what he was seeing! It was Pikachu on the hay rubbing her tail up against her heat moaning and groaning. Grovyle couldn't believe it nor didn't understand why she was doing this…Until he realize that female Pokemon can smell their own hormones hence why they would want to mate. He didn't know what to do and promised himself that he wouldn't harm her in any way, but just watching her doing this was turning him on as he absently just rubbed his own heat watching her do this with each moan or yell she makes, he will go harder. His senses were getting the better of him as he continue to watch her try to pleasure herself to submission as he could see how she was getting slightly wet from doing this.

So he decided to forget it and just do it now and get it over with! He walked in on the Pikachu who was still too busy from what she was doing without realizing that Grovyle was watching her, her moans were getting louder and louder as he walked closer to her. Before she could even react, she was roughly grabbed and brought up to his lips as he stuck his lizard like tongue into her mouth. Pikachu in her blindness of lust just let it happen and started wrestling with Grovyle's tongue as well as kissing him back. Feeling a bit weird of being up to this height since he was taller than her and felt him placing them both down on the ground with him on top of her as his arms rubbed furiously on her sides with her fur getting a little messy from the gesture. Separating from each other and letting the slight drool hang out a bit panting and breathing. "I feel weird Grovyle…" Pikachu suddenly said, as she was once again assaulted on the lips once more, moaning as loud she could bucking and moving her body underneath his hold.

Wrestling with Grovyle's tongue while widening her eyes wide and screamed out as she felt his hands rubbing her heat and stuck his fingers in her all the while pumping fast into her, that was causing her to scream between each breath and wail out to the heavens, she was in bliss, and in heaven she just couldn't describe the feeling! Before she could release from the pumping, she yelled louder as she felt him go ahead and went right inside of her with his heat as they were both pumping into each other at incredible rate. "OH, OH, OH GROVYLE!" she yelled out feeling her hands clawing on the ground as Grovyle just thrust faster and faster into her, not letting her move or get in a word at all, then her mouth was invaded once again with his mouth and tongue, feeling his heat was deep in her causing her to yelp with each push and thrust. "Grovyle, I feel, I feel" she announced and then felt the warmth leaving her body. But what was weird is that Grovyle kept going and wasn't stopping at all, she felt like she was getting full before getting roughly out from his heat and got turned on her stomach. She tried to look behind her to see what Grovyle was planning, but could only smile with lust as she just shook her bottom left and right in front of him. Inviting him to savage her from behind only to scream out! "OOOH YES, YES, YES right there!" she screamed raising her head up harshly arching her back, as she tries hard to push into Grovyle who has his heat into the other heat spot of her body, where it feels a lot tighter for the Grovyle as he tries not to rip the little Pikachu in half as she was bobbing forward and back from the rough treatment she was getting from the grass type.

All the while her body was sliding across the rocky ground making her scream even louder, since her legs were lifted a bit, allowing the rocky ground to grind up against her a bit, along with panting and drooling. "Gro…ah, Grovyle…AHHH, don't stop please!" she wailed feeling that she was getting really close to her release, only for Grovyle to release his first into her filling her up once again along with feeling some of it coming out. She was exhausted and tired and just wanted to sleep it all off, but then she felt Grovyle grabbing her once more and coming out of her. But this time him lying on his back with her on top of his stomach, facing towards his heat as he was litterly pushing her face into it along with feeling his tongue lapping at hers. Pikachu couldn't think straight and was really lost in the midst of lust started licking the heat in front of her along with putting it into her mouth, sucking and slurping it all up. Hearing the Grovyle, her Pokemon partner moaning and growling in pleasure making her smile on the inside, glad that she could make him feel like this from what she was feeling, though he mouth was starting to hurt along with her throat as Grovyle was pushing his heat deep in her mouth along with, her moaning and vibrating it by Grovyle licking deeply into her own heat, lapping everything that left her from their previous mate pleasuring.

Grovyle was reaching his peak and kept thrusting into Pikachu's mouth, causing the mouse Pokemon to moan in pain but she still went for trying to pleasure him as best she could. He then let out a low growl as he let out his warmth into the Pikachu's mouth causing the mouse Pokemon to pull out from almost drowning in it, allowing it to cover her face a bit, as her red cheeks started to gather static electricity. While she let out her own warmth out on too Grovyles tongue as he tried his best to lap it up.

Pikachu was spent and sweaty while covered, she was having a, hard, time breathing as she went through a very intense mating session with her partner. She had her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she was lazily lying on Grovyle's stomach, trying to lap up the rest of his warmth that was still on his heat. Then suddenly in blink of an eye she was pushed up against the mountain walls and felt him enter her once more.

Over the past six hours have Pikachu and Grovyle been at each other. None stop with their mating ritual that Pikachu and Grovyle did every position that they could think of! Though of course Grovyle was mostly in charge considering that Pikachu was very small compare to the grass type, so he was more dominate than she was and the fact she couldn't control her own hormones that was being sent out.

She was pushed up against the walls, with Grovyle licking and sucking her warmth along with kissing and putting his tongue in her, with her sucking and kissing back to him. Then she let him enter her warmth, with her lying flat on her back and gasping, moaning, screaming out to the world. Surprised that nobody has even come to the mountain to see what was going on, then again the waves that were crashing into the rocks draws out their noises and love making.

When they were finally done Grovyle, in his lost mind in the lust forgot one very important thing about Pikachu's. They let out a very powerful discharge of electricity after releasing their warmth during their mating session causing the grass type Pokemon to get electrocuted and go flying towards the back of the cave walls, knocking him out cold along with Pikachu who finally closed her eyes and started to steady her breathing again. Finally letting sleep succumb her after a long night of mating with her partner Grovyle before dozing off, she smiled and thanked Grovyle for always being there for her.

She will never let this moment go or, will she never forget. For Grovyle was the only one she could really get close to and share this moment with each other including their love. For what they say;

Those who you love, are closer then you think…


End file.
